memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 6/Kira and John cured
(Earth orbit) The defeated allied fleet is in orbit around Earth while the Intrepid is in drydock. (USS Intrepid, deck 6 section 13) Support beams and wires are hanging down while repair teams work on the damaged areas with B'Elanna leading them when Captain Kira walks up to asking her for a full damage report. Damage report, B'Elanna says Typhuss as he looks at B'Elanna. She turns to him. Five sections have decompressed on this deck and we've got breaches on decks 19-29 and the warp coils in both nacelles are completely fried along with the nacelles they'll need to be replaced we're looking at four to six months in spacedock for repairs and refit its all on this padd Typhuss B'Elanna says as she looks at him while handing him the padd. Damn it, at least we are still alive B'Elanna says Typhuss as he looks at B'Elanna. She nods at him. Oh and Doctor Loews wants to see you in sickbay and then Doctor Crusher wants you to beam over to the Enterprise she found the cure and has made the antidote B'Elanna says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss leaves deck six so B'Elanna can get to work. (Deck 7, sickbay) Doctor Loews and her medical staff are treating the wounded officers from the battle. You wanted to see me Commander Loews says Typhuss as he looks at Karen. She looks at him. Here's the causality list from the battle we lost 14 crewmen 5 are unaccounted for 23 wounded Doctor Loews says as she looks at Captain Kira giving him a full report while he's looking at the padd with the names of the 14 crewmen that were killed and the five that were missing says Karen as she looks at Captain Kira. Typhuss gives the padd back to Karen and leaves sickbay to head to the transporter room. (USS Enterprise, deck 7, sickbay) Captain Kira walks into sickbay seeing both John and Kira on a biobed with Doctor Crusher who has the hypospray in her hand. Captain I've got the antidote here and ready to give it to them both Beverly says as she looks at Captain Kira. Go ahead Beverly says Typhuss as he looks at Beverly. She injects both Kira and John with the medicine. (Earth Spacedock) The USS Enterprise is sitting inside the starbase. (Deck 1, observation lounge) John is looking out at the shuttles and worker bees at the Intrepid flying around the badly damaged Sovereign class vessel when Typhuss walks into the room. Its going to take four to six months in spacedock for repairs and a refit for the Intrepid says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at Typhuss. Hey, want to say I'm sorry for what happened and you're right I should of contacted you about Miranda but it all happened so fast, and I guess Tau Ceti is in the hands of the Xindi-Suliban Alliance John says as he looks at Typhuss. Yes it is says Typhuss as he looks at John. John gets frustrated. Everytime we get the upper hand the Xindi swoop in and push us back further and this time we may not be able to stop them and if you want I can have Lieutenant McCabe give Commander Curtis those shield upgrades John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him amazed that he was able to do that. We will stop the damn Xindi, this war is going to end, that would help vey much, thank you John says Typhuss as he looks at John. Yeah, I rather go down fighting then surrendering John says as he and Typhuss walk out of the lounge. (USS Intrepid, Captain's quarters) Kira is sitting at the couch watching the worker bees and shuttles flying by the ship when Typhuss walked up to her. I'm sorry for what was going on Kira says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss sits down next to Kira on the couch. I know, Kira says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She cuddles up to him. Its going to take four to six months in spacedock for repairs and a refit for the Intrepid says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. So the Intrepid is out of the fighting for four to six months Kira says as she looks at him. Yes, the damage was caused by the Breen energy dampening weapon, the Breen gave the Xindi the weapon says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Kira looks at him shocked. But Starfleet came up with a countermeasure for them and gave it to the Romulans and Klingons Kira says as she looks at Typhuss. This must be a new version of the weapon, if it wasn't for the Enterprise my crew and myself would be dead says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Kira kisses him. Yeah that's true Kira says as she looks at him. We lost 14 crewmen 5 are unaccounted for and 23 wounded, I shouldn't be telling you this, this is sad news says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. Its ok dear we've lost 90 crewmen from DS9 during the war Kira says as she looks at Typhuss. I have fought in many wars each one is different, I have seen people die like my old CO Captain Johnson, he died in my arms says Typhuss as he looks at Kira.